This invention relates to the removal of solder films from printed circuit boards and in particular, to a new and improved method and composition for stripping the solder film and the underlying tin-copper alloy from the copper substrate of a printed circuit board in a single application of the composition, preferably by spraying.
A typical printed circuit board has a copper conductor pattern on an insulating support. Solder is applied onto the copper substrate, typically by electroplating. The solder film typically is in the order of 0.0003 inches thick which is the standard thickness used in most present day processes. This is a nominal value, for the thickness may vary considerably over the board and from board to board. After the solder film is applied onto the copper, a thin film of copper-tin alloy forms between the copper and the solder, typically about 0.000002 to 0.000004 inches thick. This copper-tin alloy film increases in thickness with time.
As used in the specification and claims, the word "solder" includes the various tin-lead alloys and substantially pure tin as used in providing films on printed circuit boards. Such films are produced by various methods, including electroplating, chemical deposition and immersion in a melt. While the 60-40 tin-lead solder film typically is about 0.0003 to 0.0004 inches thick, the pure tin film typically is about 0.0002 inches thick. The film is used as a resist over the copper during etching of the copper in the production of solder mask over bare copper boards.
In the manufacturing process the solder film is stripped from the copper substrate. Two types of compositions have been used for this solder stripping in the past. One composition is an acid solution of hydrogen peroxide and a fluoride. The other stripper is a nitric acid solution inhibited so that it will not attack copper. In general, the nitric acid based solder strippers are superior to the peroxide-fluoride based strippers, and have been used commercially for a number of years.
The peroxide-fluoride compositions are undesirable because there is an exothermic reaction during the stripping which heats the solution to a temperature which decomposes the unstable peroxide and makes the solution unusable. Hence the solution requires cooling during use. Also, the peroxide-fluoride solutions are slower in operation than the nitric acid solutions and have a toxicity problem.
In the conventional nitric acid stripper system, the nitric acid solution is maintained in a tank and the board is immersed in the solution for a period of time required to dissolve the solder. Following removal of the solder, it is necessary to remove the tin-copper alloy layer to expose the copper substrate. This is achieved by then immersing the board in a second tank containing another solution which dissolves the tin-copper alloy and ordinarily a small amount of the pure copper substrate. This second solution may be for example, ferric chloride, ammonium persulfate, peroxide sulfuric acid, or peroxide-flouride.
Hence it is seen that the conventional system of removing solder and the underlying alloy from a printed circuit board requires two baths with different compositions of solutions, and two application steps in the stripping process.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved stripping composition and method of stripping utilizing only a single composition and a single application step. A further object is to provide such a composition and method which can be used at room temperature, which can be applied to the circuit board by spraying as well as by dipping, and which can accomplish the stripping operation in a relatively short time, typically one minute or less.
These and other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.